


Busy Mode

by leighwrites



Series: Bottom Richie Extravaganza [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMS, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, smootsicles, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwrites/pseuds/leighwrites
Summary: Richie exhaled softly, slowly rolling onto his back and reaching out for Mike’s hand with his own. “Okay. Switch off.”Mike slowly helped Richie to his feet with a smile, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I’m gonna take care of you, Richie. I promise.”





	Busy Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_lazy_eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/gifts).



Mike knew from the  _ second _ he entered the apartment that something was  _ wrong _ . It was too quiet, not even the sound of the television playing lowly in the living room to greet him like usual. Any other time, Mike would have just automatically assumed that Richie wasn’t home yet, but Richie’s shoes were there, haphazardly kicked off at the door where they lay in a heap on their sides instead of on the shoe rack. Mike knew what that meant. Richie was  _ stressed _ . Mike inhaled, mentally preparing himself for what would be waiting for him as he crouched to pick up the shoes, tucking them onto the rack with his own before heading into the living room.

Richie was still clad in his Gamestop uniform, lying on his front on the sofa with one arm tucked under his head; staring at the blank screen of the television as though he were in a trance of some kind; soft red hair fanning over most of his face and blocking out the bright blues of his eyes from Mike. Mike could practically  _ feel _ the stress that was radiating from Richie, carefully approaching him and crouching next to the sofa where he rested one arm against the sofa cushions while the other curled around Richie, toying with the slight curls of his hair soothingly.

Mike had met Richie at sixteen when Richie had moved to Hawkins, and he hadn’t liked him back then at all. Richie was loud and it was  _ annoying _ . Lucas seemed to like him though, constantly talking about how funny he was and trying to get Richie to go places with them. But Mike didn’t want to fill the gap in their group that belonged to Will and El. Richie hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to go places with them anyway. And for someone who talked a hell of a lot, he sure kept a lot from them. He didn’t talk about where he’d moved from. He didn’t talk about the people he’d left. In fact, he addressed them as ‘old friends’ or ‘a friend of mine’ until some sick twisted form of luck happened in which someone had found out where Richie had come from. Someone who had eavesdropped on a conversation Richie had been having with someone during Christmas break they knew  _ wasn’t  _ from their town; a blonde who Richie seemed ‘very close with’. 

It had taken one sentence for everything to change.  _ This place sucks but it's better than Derry. _ Richie had suddenly gone from the new kid in town to the kid who moved from the town with the highest recorded murder rate. It meant a bombardment of questions that Richie didn’t want to answer and it came with Richie hiding out in one of the bathrooms or under some bleachers in the gym to avoid being asked about it. Dustin had been the one to break that, dragging Richie to Mike’s where Dustin and Lucas told him about everything that happened in Hawkins before he’d moved there. They told him about the monsters, the lab, the facility, the gate, Will, and El. 

At one point Mike was certain that Richie was going to call them crazy and leave, especially with the sharp inhale he’d taken, but then it was like Richie had an even worse case of word vomit than he usually. Richie talked about some otherworldly clown that could take the shape of anything they feared. He talked about a town that  _ forgot _ people who went missing. He finally mentioned friends by  _ name _ . Richie turned into a person who actually believed what they said and understood their tangle with monsters that came from another dimension, and by the time they had turned eighteen, he had become Mike’s boyfriend, a title he maintained through college and even now.

“Aw, did someone have himself a rough day today?”

Richie’s eyes slowly shifted to Mike as Mike brushed some of the hair from his face, only now registering that his boyfriend was finally home. “I fucking hate retail work. First, we were horribly understaffed, and that’s usually fine because Bev, Lucas and I soldier on, but we have this new girl we’re training up and she’s like eighteen and someone  _ literally  _ made her cry for being ‘too slow at her job’. And then I got yelled at because some idiot  _ didn’t _ look at the date on their coupon which was like three weeks out of date and wanted me to honor it, and then there was one person who just had to yell at me in front of like thirty other people because things are ‘too expensive’ in the store. It was a  _ new _ game, what did they expect? And then, of fucking course, like that wasn’t enough, the registers were  _ down  _ for like two hours so that was just  _ fan-fucking-tastic _ .”

Mike frowned, stroking some more of Richie’s hair back from his face. Richie always seemed to get the bulk of the heat at work and it wasn’t fair. He already suffered from an intense workload since he had the most shifts there which stressed him out enough without all of this being piled on top of it. “You know you can just quit if it’s too much right? You can always find something else. I know it’s not what you want to do but… if this job is stressing you out so much you should consider it.”

Richie groaned, pushing his face into the cushion as though hoping it would swallow him whole or at least his head. “I know…”

Mike leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. He hated it when Richie was stressed, but he knew how to relax him. “Did you remember to eat something when you got home?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good. I already ate so...” Mike stood upright, holding his hand out to Richie. “How about you switch off and we get rid of some of that stress?”

Richie chewed on his lip thoughtfully, considering the offer. This could go one of two ways. Richie would either say no and attempt to meld himself into the sofa and be swallowed by it or he would completely surrender and take Mike’s hand. There was no way to know which it would be until he made a decision. Richie just didn’t have any tells that would clue Mike in to which decision he would make. Mike both loved it and hated it. He loved it because it made Richie unpredictable. He never knew what to expect next. He hated it because in a moment like this, he just couldn’t tell what Richie was thinking.

Richie exhaled softly, slowly rolling onto his back and reaching out for Mike’s hand with his own. “Okay. Switch off.”

Mike slowly helped Richie to his feet with a smile, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I’m gonna take care of you, Richie. I promise.”

Richie gave Mike’s hand a wary squeeze. Mike understood. It was difficult to completely surrender yourself to someone. “You always do. I trust you.”

“You remember how this works, right?”

“Butterfly to go, hornet if I need a moment and tarantula if it’s too much and I need to stop… if hornet is used, tap you three times with a knee when I’m good to go again.” 

“Atta boy.”

The insect system was something had always worked best for them with each one being more dangerous than the last to signal Richie’s comfort level. Everyone had their own methods for this and this one was just  _ their  _ thing. It had always felt more them than a color system or a single safeword ever had. 

Mike led Richie to their bedroom, closing the door behind them once they were there. He turned around quickly, pushing Richie against the door for another kiss. They’d done these ‘switch offs’ enough that Richie knew the routine by now like he knew the lyrics to a song. It was something that had just become embedded into his entire being, so when Mike pulled away to find the stuff they needed, Richie headed for the bed and removed the only article of clothing that would get in their way for now; his shirt. Mike joined him at the bed a few moments later, dropping a small black bag next to Richie and rooting around for the purple satin blindfold which he raised to Richie’s face.

“One more time for me, Rich.” Mike urged, wrapping the blindfold around Richie’s face and connecting the velcro straps at the back, careful not to get any of his hair trapped between them.

“Butterfly to go, hornet if I need a moment and tarantula if I need to stop for good. Three taps with my knee when I’m good to go again after hornet.”

Mike smiled, kissing at Richie’s cheek and smoothing the red strands, coiling some of it around his index finger. “How switched off do you wanna be?”

“Busy mode. Wanna be able to cum… want you to be able to kiss me.”

“Lie down.” Mike instructed, reaching into the bag for two sets of handcuffs. He carefully curled one around Richie’s wrist once he was comfortable, locking it into place before attaching the other end to one of the metallic bars of the headboard. “Is this a build up or a pure relaxant?”

“Pure relaxant.”

Mike repeated the motion with the next set of handcuffs, rubbing his thumb gently against Richie’s wrist. He reached into the bag again for a set of earplugs, carefully fitting one into Richie’s ear. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Hot Wheels. Switch me off.”

“You got it.” Mike carefully fit the other earplug into Richie’s ear.

With Richie how he needed to be, Mike straddled his lap, planting his knees into the bed either side of Richie’s waist. He placed his hands to Richie’s shoulders, taking a moment to rake his eyes over the exposed torso. Richie had definitely come a long way since they’d met. There was no way the Richie he met two years ago would have surrendered and explored his submissive side like this. The only reason they’d even discovered it was because although Mike loved every sound that fell from Richie’s mouth, Richie did not, so Mike had bought some noise cancelling earphones for his iPod, and blasted music into Richie’s ears while they had sex.

It was better, but the resulting head and earache was something Richie hadn’t been fond of so they upgraded to regular earplugs. Mike had not expected Richie to tell him he wanted to try  _ other  _ stuff, and that sensory deprivation was one of them. The first time they’d tried it everything had gone completely wrong and it had resulted in a panic attack, a freak out, and even crying. Like any kink, it had taken time, practice, and patience to get it right. No one was a master on their first attempt and they were no different. They’d explored, talked about it, and developed their system to ensure comfort and safety after their fuck up, a lot of which had boiled down to lack of communication and diving in too far too soon.

Mike had gotten Richie used to the loss of another ability each time they tried. First was the blindfold paired with the earplugs, and after a  _ lot  _ of nights with just his sight and hearing lost to him, Mike had taken his ability to touch him. It was a constantly practiced method until Richie had become  _ completely  _ used to it, discovering that being able to  _ only  _ feel was incredibly relaxing for him, birthing their switch off mode.

Mike tapped his finger against Richie’s shoulder. Experience taught him that starting before Richie was comfortable and prepared was  _ not  _ a good idea. Richie inhaled, fingers curling towards the palm of his hands. “Butterfly...”

Mike leaned down, attaching his mouth to Richie’s neck in a harsh bite, drawing a sharp whimper from him. The best part about having Richie like this was that he couldn’t hear himself. He couldn’t get self conscious about the noises he hated but Mike loved. Every gasp or whimper whenever he bit Richie’s neck filled him with a surge of pride. Richie was  _ loud _ , and though it was the one time Richie absolutely hated his loudness, it was the one time that Mike enjoyed it. It told him he was doing something right, that he was making Richie feel good. And speaking of making him feel good…

Mike placed a hand to Richie’s leg which jerked at the sudden contact. It was the downside to the blindfold. He couldn’t see what Mike was going to do next. He wasn’t prepared for any touches. But it also made everything exhilarating. Mike squeezed at Richie’s leg, rubbing his thumb against the inside before the hand was skimming up his pants and over to his crotch, settling into place where he started to palm at Richie through his pants. Richie’s hips jerked, bucking towards his hand and grinding against the palm. Mike knew from experience he could make Richie fall apart from this alone if he wanted to, but he had other plans.

Mike slowly unbuttoned Richie’s pants, curling his hands into the waistband and snagging the boxers with them, shimmying down the bed as he pulled them down. Richie was already half hard at this point, his chest heaving with anticipation. He never knew what Mike had planned when he was like this. It ranged from something as simple as a hand job to their specially made vibrator buried deep inside him. It was never sex. That wasn’t the point of switching Richie off. It was all about _Richie’s_ pleasure and relaxing him. It was never about Mike’s.

Mike reached into the bag again, grabbing a bottle of lubricant and giving it a once over to make sure it was the right one he needed  _ now _ , popping the cap off and pouring some of it onto his fingers. Spreading it evenly across his fingers, Mike gripped at Richie’s leg with his dry hand, raising it up and draping it over his shoulder. The new angle gave him easier access to what he needed, and he pressed a finger to Richie’s hole, circling the area slowly to alert Richie on what he was about to do. Richie hissed, teeth sinking into his lip as his leg curled Mike’s shoulder and tensed with the anticipation of waiting.

Mike carefully slipped the finger into Richie whose back arched from the bed, a panted ‘fuck’ punching from his chest as he nails pressed against the palm of his hand. Mike’s fingers were something Richie would never get used to no matter how many times they were buried inside of him. Mike worked his finger slowly, drawing out the loud gasps and whimpers from Richie’s throat again, watching the red flush of arousal settle onto his cheeks and bring out the freckles that dotted his face even more. Once he was sure Richie could handle it, Mike pushed another finger in, scissoring them slowly to stretch him open.

“Fuck…  _ Mike _ .” The way his name fell loudly and brokenly from Richie’s throat made it impossible to hold back his own moan, fingers digging into Richie’s leg and pressing his nails against the flesh. He’d never loved the earplugs more than he did when he had Richie like this. Without them, Richie was quieter, controlling the volume of his moans and whines, but when they were in, nestled gently into place to block out the world, Richie was his loudest, the sounds practically bouncing off the walls around them.

Carefully, Mike added a third and final finger, spreading them out as he pushed them in as deep as he could, drawing a loud whimper from Richie. “ _ Shit -  _ Mike - feels good...” Mike grinned tilting his head to press a firm kiss to the inside of Richie’s leg. He knew exactly what Richie wanted with the way he pressed back into his hand, and he wasn’t about to let him down. Mike removed his fingers from inside Richie and reached for the bag again, rooting around inside for the next items he needed.

The first was a personal crafted vibrator that had started as a joke. Richie, being Richie, had invested in a kit that allowed you to make your own vibrator. The joke of making it a replica of  _ Mike’s _ had ended up being an actual thing, though it was only used for moments like this or when Mike was out of town. The second was their other bottle of lube that tingled because Richie loved the feeling of it. Mike tapped the smooth silicone against the inside of Richie’s leg, drawing a sharp intake of breath before Richie responded. “Butterfly.”

Mike popped the cap of the tingle lube open, pouring some onto the vibrator before coating it thoroughly. The last thing he needed to do while trying to relax Richie was cause him discomfort. He pressed the tip into Richie slowly, working it carefully through the ring of muscle. Richie’s back arched as Mike pushed it further in, foot curling against his back as a loud groan fell from his mouth. Mike loved it when Richie reacted like this. He loved feeling the way his body moved and responded, the heavy rise and fall of his chest, and finally the red flush that seemed to be spreading further through Richie’s body.

And he loved knowing that he was causing it.

Placing Richie’s leg back down onto the sheets, Mike kept a firm grip on the base of the vibrator, leaning over Richie to nudge at his nose with his own. Taking the hint, Richie sought out Mike’s mouth with his own to connect them. Mike kept the kiss slow and deep, tongue delving into Richie’s mouth and swallowing his whines as he pushed the vibrator in as far as he knew Richie could take it, thumb settling on one of the smooth grooves in the base. With a slow slide of his thumb, Mike twisted the base to one side, a low buzz filling the room. Richie’s feet pressed into sheets with a soft whimper, teeth nipped at Mike’s tongue. Mike was pretty sure that the average person  _ didn’t  _ like their partner biting at their tongue like this but Mike enjoyed it, especially when Richie’s teeth dragged down the surface of his tongue as he broke the kiss, head falling back against the pillow in a puddle of red where his hair fanned out against the pillow.

Mike attached his mouth to the exposed area of Richie’s throat, sinking his teeth in and sucking on the area. From here, he could  _ feel _ the vibrations as Richie moaned, back arching slightly from the sheets. He started to kiss down Richie throat, making a path down to his chest as he twisted the base of the vibrator again, the buzzing increasing in volume. Mike released the base of the toy, pressing a hand to Richie’s hip as he trailed the kisses down to his stomach, tapping a finger against his hip as he went.

“ _ F-fuck _ , butterfly. Def - butterfly.”

Mike flicked out his tongue, dragging it against the tip of Richie’s dick, closing his mouth around the head. Richie let out a sudden sharper moan, hips bucking and sliding himself more into Mike’s mouth. Mike pressed down on Richie’s hip before he could push against the back of his throat, wrapping his free hand around the base and rubbing the tip of his tongue just under the head; the one spot he knew would drive Richie crazy and reduce him to a mess of gasps and whines. It didn’t take long to get Richie in that state, complete with his hips rocking from the combined pleasure of the vibrator and Mike’s mouth.

“Shit  _ \-  _ Mike - ah - close - gonna -”

Mike squeezed at Richie’s hip, pressing his thumb against the dip where it met his leg. Richie’s teeth sank into his bottom lip though it did little to hold back his hs moan as his hips bucked, orgasm washing over him. Mike kept his mouth firmly on Richie, releasing his hip to turn off the vibrator and slowly pull it out. Mike slowly dragged his tongue up the length of Richie’s dick once his orgasm had passed, making sure he’d cleaned everything off before crawling the length of his body and reaching for one of the earplugs. 

Richie’s chest heaved with each breath as Mike removed the earplug and reached for the other, leaning down to press a firm kiss to his mouth. “Eyes or hands?”

“H-hands.” Richie’s voice was a heavy pant as he came down from the high, Mike reaching for one of the hand cuffs to undo it and guiding his arm down to the bed before he did the other. 

Mike soothed his thumbs against the indents in Richie’s wrist, trailing up to the crescent marks on his palms from his nails. “I’m gonna remove the blindfold now, close your eyes.” Richie nodded, unable to catch his breath back for another response, lifting his head up for Mike to undo the velcro strip and remove the blindfold. “Open them when you’ve adjusted.”

Mike gathered up earplugs and the vibrator, tossing them into the plastic box on the dresser to clean them later, returning to the bed as Richie opened a single eye with a hiss. “Shit that’s bright.”

“I told you to wait until you’d adjusted, dumbass.” Mike scolded, undoing one of the handcuffs from the headboard. “It’s not my fault you have selective hearing.”

Richie lazily stuck his tongue out and slowly opened his other as Mike leaned over him to undo the second handcuff, gathering them up in his hand. “If I keep them closed I’ll just fall asleep.”

“Good.” Mike shot, a soft smile on his face as he leaned down to peck at Richie’s nose. “It means I succeeded in relaxing you. Feel better?”

Richie hummed, stretching out slightly along the bed. “Much. Take such good care of me.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Mike said, tapping one of the handcuffs against Richie’s nose. “Now you just wait there while I go make a nice bath for you, okay? I’m gonna make sure you’re  _ completely  _ relaxed tonight so I’m going to pamper the hell out of you.”

Richie reached out, curling his arms around Mike and yanking him down onto the bed next to him. “Nap first. I’m tired.”

Mike let out a quiet laugh, pressing his nose against the red curls, reaching over him to grab the edge of the blanket and pull it towards them. “Sure thing Rich’.”


End file.
